Le prank
by Pentademon
Summary: Kanon veut faire un prank à Rhadamanthe mais tout va très mal tourné...


Bon, Sea-Rune, voici le prank. Et oui, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai écris car c'est ridicule. Mais bon, disons que ça fera partit de mes écrits de la honte.

* * *

Depuis peu, Kanon s'était prit de passion pour les pranks. Il en regardait beaucoup et s'amusait grandement des réactions des victimes. Et ce fut ainsi que de fil en aiguille qu'il finit par se décider à faire lui aussi un prank à Rhadamanthe.

Il savait que le juge était plutôt à prendre les choses au premier degré par moment et il n'était pas familier du monde de la surface et n'avait sans doute jamais entendu parler de ce genre de choses. Alors il était la victime parfaite. Et le dragon des mers avait une bonne idée pour faire un prank du tonnerre. Mais pour ce faire, il avait besoin d'un complice pour l'aider et il savait lequel choisir.

\- Attends deux secondes, Kanon, je n'ai rien compris ou plutôt j'ai peur de comprendre ce que tu veux.

Valentine, les bras croisés, fixait l'amant de son supérieur avec un air à mi-chemin entre du dépit, de l'incompréhension et de l'énervement. Honnêtement, il savait que le jeune homme avait parfois, souvent, de drôles d'idées mais là, ça dépassait son entendement.

\- En gros, continuât-il, tu voudrais faire une blague à Rhadamanthe avec mon aide ?

\- Oui.

\- Et cette blague serait de lui faire croire que tu le trompe avec moi ?

\- T'as tout compris.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est une super idée pourtant.

\- Non, non et non ! Il n'y a rien de super dans cette idée ! Kanon, en faisant ça, tu es au courant que de un, tu vas le mettre très en colère, de deux, que tu risque de le perdre et de trois, de finir, et moi comprit, à l'état de bouillie ?

\- T'inquiète pas, Val', il a l'habitude de mes frasques et puis, je sais qu'on se réconcilie toujours sous la couette alors ça devrait le faire.

\- Peut-être mais moi je n'ai pas l'option câlin sous la couette pour me faire pardonner, si il ne me tue pas de suite.

\- Oh, ne fais pas ton coincé ! Je me chargerais de ton cas auprès de Rhadamanthe. Allez, s'il te plait. Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi !

Ce disant, il sortit de sa poche plusieurs tablettes de chocolat avant de les mettre sous le nez de Valentine qui fit le geste d'en saisir une mais qui lui fut retiré de suite de sa portée.

\- Tu pourras te gaver de chocolat si tu m'aide pour le prank.

La harpie hésita un long moment avant de finir par accepter. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour du chocolat…

\- Kanon, je crois que finalement je n'ai plus envie de le faire.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur le lit dans la chambre que le juge partageait avec l'ancien marina dans une tenue plus décontractée, en l'occurrence, un jean simple et un t-shirt blanc pour l'un et noir pour l'autre, et le spectre ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise.

\- Ah non, Val' ! Allez, Rhada' rentre dans une minute même pas.

Alors qu'il disait ça, la porte s'ouvrit annonçant le retour de la wyverne.

\- Val', reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, allez !

\- Non je ne veux pas. C'est trop…

Soupirant d'exaspération, le plus âgé des deux attrapa le visage pâle entre ses mains et embrassa l'étoile céleste de force malgré les protestations de ce dernier alors que l'une de ses mains se glissait sous son haut alors que la harpie gémissait ce qui semblait être une supplication entre leurs lèvres scellées.

\- Kanon, tu es là ? se fit entendre la voix de son amant alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Sauf qu'il se figea en voyant son compagnon en train d'embrasser langoureusement et sans gêne un autre homme qu'il reconnu rapidement comme étant son second. Aussitôt il fut submergé par divers sentiments. Choc, tristesse, désespoir et colère se succédèrent avant que le dernier sentiment ne reste et après quelques secondes de surprise, un grondement terrifiant sortit de sa gorge.

\- Kanon !

De suite, son amant brisa le baiser avant de se tourner vers lui avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- Salut, chéri. Tu veux t'amuser avec nous ?

Alors que le jumeau de Saga pensait que son amant allait juste piquer une crise mais qu'avec quelques explications, il se calmerait mais la réaction fut toute autre. Et ce ne fut que quand il reçu le poing métallique dans la figure le faisant saigner du nez et de la bouche qu'il comprit qu'il avait peut-être fait une énorme bêtise.

\- Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Manipuler Poséidon ne t'as pas suffit ? Il a fallu que tu t'amuses aussi avec moi, c'est ça ? Et comme je ne t'amuse plus, tu préfère te rabattre sur mon second ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non, Rhada' je…

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, Kanon !

Ce disant, la wyverne darda son regard doré sur la harpie qui essayait de se faire toute petite.

\- Et toi, Valentine, tu me déçois beaucoup. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu te laisserais faire et encore moi te voir un jour me poignarder ainsi dans le dos.

\- M-maître…

\- Stop. Il n'y a plus de maître, Valentine car je refuse de garder dans mes rangs un traitre comme toi. Déjà il y'a deux cent cinquante ans, tu avais osé déroger à mes ordres. J'avais accepté de te garder car tu avais agis avec des raisons valables. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Je demanderais à l'un de mes frères de te prendre dans ses rangs si ils acceptent. Mais que je ne te revoie plus jamais te présenter devant moi. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Mais…

\- Est-ce bien clair ?

La harpie baissa la tête en articulant un « oui » dans un sanglot difficilement contrôlé.

\- Rhadamanthe, tenta Kanon en tentant de le calmer. C'est du fake ! Un prank, une blague si tu veux ! C'est un truc que les gens font en faisant croire aux autres un truc qui n'est pas vrai. Je voulais juste plaisanter un peu avec toi pas te fâcher comme ça ! Je suis désolé ! S'il te plait, laisse Valentine tranquille, je l'ai forcé à le faire il ne voulait pas à la base.

Suite à cette explication, les traits du jète se détendirent un peu et la tension tomba d'un cran.

\- Une blague, fit-il visiblement atterré par la révélation. Vraiment ?

\- Oui exactement.

\- Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ?

\- Mais c'est la vérité c'est…

\- Tu me soûle, Kanon. Tes putains d'âneries absolument pas risibles qui me font tourner en ridicule en plus de ça, c'est la goutte d'eau.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son second qui essayait de contenir ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Un prank n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, maître.

\- Et dire que je pensais que tu étais plus malin que ça. Enfin, je suppose que je ne suis entouré que de tordus et d'imbéciles.

Ce disant, Rhadamanthe s'assit sur son lit. Même si il semblait moins fâché que tout-à-l'heure, le feu de la rage couvait encore et les deux autres hommes le savait très bien. Puis, la wyverne soupira avant de désigner la porte du doigt.

\- Sortez tout de suite et que je ne vous revoie plus.


End file.
